What's the Matter, Sawada?
by Pretzelcoatl
Summary: A slightly alternate universe yarn about what it takes to recruit a certain sadistic prefect to the Vongola famiglia. Yaoi. You have been warned.


Well, this has been sitting to rot on my computer for the longest time. I originally wrote it for my friend Imani who was having a bad day, and needed teh yaoi to cheer her up.

And I apologise to my other fans. I've been on hiatus for so freaking long, and yet I post this thing up... but I just don't have that much of an initiative anymore to write. I'll try to get stuff done, but I doubt it will be any good.

Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Reborn! and all characters belong to Ms. Amano and the anime company producing the animated show.

* * *

Tsuna was having a very peculiar dream that night.

He was seemingly in the middle of nowhere, all that surrounded him was stark white. He cast no shadow, but he could see. He couldn't even comprehend half of what was going on. pPeople seemingly just appeared out of nowhere. Nobody talked clearly (if he could even hear them). Heck, he could have sworn he saw Reborn riding on a gigantic Leon. Of course, Tsuna regularly had these kinds of dreams, and it didn't seem all that strange.

Until someone, or some_thing_ appeared behind him rested a hand on his shoulder. It leaned forward, uncomfortably close to his left ear. Tsuna froze. He somehow could not move, and couldn't even move any of his limbs at all, couldn't even blink, couldn't even breathe.

_**"What's the matter, Sawada? Are you afraid of me?"**_

And that's all he heard when a very loud, obnoxious ring shattered his psuedo-world.

Tsuna stretched, slammed the off button on his alarm clock, and sat up. Well, at least he tried to, before his head slumped forward and he fell asleep again. _"Oh... right... I have school today..." _He rolled out of bed (literally) and stomped his way to the dresser. He began the troublesome, annoying task of getting into his uniform. He always despised the uniform- he believed he shouldn't have to go to school in clothes that looked like he belonged at a dinner party. "_Heck, I never want to go to school at all," _He thought to himself as he began changing.

He yawned as he put on his undershirt. _"Man... I hardly got any sleep at all last night... all because of that stupid dream" _he mused. He was straightening his tie when he heard a small knock at his bedroom door. Still very tired from his restless night, he groaned "Who is iiit?"

"It's me, Tsuna-nii! Fuuta!" he heard from the other side of the door. "Come in," said Tsuna, staring at the bags under his eyes in the mirror and attempting to brush the bush of brown on his head he called hair. Fuuta stepped into the room. Even at such an early hour, he was fully dressed in a sweater and scarf. What was even more amazing was that he kept it on during the late springtime, when it started to get really hot. As if ignoring the heat, he happily chirped "Nana-san sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready!"

"That's great." Tsuna unexcitedly replied, adjusting his outer jacket so it fit comfortably.

"Um... Tsuna-nii, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for school. What does it look like?"

"Um... Tsuna-nii..."

"What?"

"Today's a Saturday..."

Tsuna slowly turned to Fuuta. "You mean to say... I woke up... got dressed... even brushed my hair... for nothing?"

"Pretty much, Tsuna-nii..."

"... Get out, please..." he said, leaning his head on the mirror.

"Okay, Tsuna-nii! Just come down when you're done, okay?" He chirped, and backed out and shut the door. Fuuta sighed as Reborn walked by, and stopped in front of Fuuta.

"Well, is he coming down?"

" I don't know... Tsuna-nii has PMS."

"I... don't think you call it that..."

A few minutes and head smashes against the wall later Tsuna slunk down the stairs. He turned and headed into the kitchen to be greeted by Nana, who was putting away the rest of the ingredients she used for breakfast (thankfully, Bianchi was not helping this time).

"Good morning Tsuna-ku- wow, you look tired honey, is everything okay?"

"Not really," he said, slumping down in his chair. "I had a bad dream..."

"Oh, okay..." she said, and turned back to her work. She turned again, noticing Tsuna in uniform besides it being the weekend, and asked "Uh, Tsuna-kun, why are you-" She cut off when she noticed Fuuta's frantic hand motions which Tsuna failed to notice. "Um. Never mind."

Tsuna took a few bites of his pancakes and soon enough, he slumped over and soon he was sleeping on his breakfast. Everyone stared for a bit, until Fuuta shook off a bit of the shock and lifted Tsuna out of his food. Nana wiped the syrup off his face with a napkin, and with Bianchi helped Tsuna up the stairs and into bed. Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo sat there giggling quietly. Reborn just focused on his pancakes. Bianchi and Nana returned downstairs, and sat down. Breakfast continued as usual. At least until everyone started laughing hysterically.

--

Tsuna awoke to the hot ray of sun beaming down on his face, which made it hard to go back to sleep. He rolled over to check the time.

"... 2:54..." he mumbled to himself. "...2:54!?" he repeated, rather loudly. He shot upright. "Well... this sucks, I missed my favorite T.V. show..." he said groggily, flinging his legs over the side of the bed so he could sit up better. "...Why am I talking to myself?"

He got up, and looked down at himself. "... Fuck it, I'll just wear this without the jacket," he said, flinging the piece of clothing onto the bed. He left his room, avoiding Bianchi and her latest edition of poison cooking, and continued downstairs. He figured that maybe TiVo decided to work this time and recorded his television show for him, but instead of Wheel of Fortune, he found his two "family" members, Reborn, Leon, and his mother sitting in the living room.

"W-what are you doing here!?"

"Didn't you remember, 10th?" Gokudera said, ignoring Nana's pleas to put out his cigarrette. "We were supposed to try and recruit Hibari to our family."

"O-oh..." murmered Tsuna. _"I guess I was actually trying to remember that instead of Wheel of Fortune..."_

"Wheel of Fortune can wait Tsuna," said Reborn.

_"... how can he read my mind?"_

"I can do a lot of things." Reborn flatly stated. Tsuna reminded himself to never think of anything ever again.

"Don't worry," Yamamoto said, in his usual cheery tone that made Gokudera cringe every time, "Hibari doesn't leave the school until about four P.M., I'm sure we can still catch him.

"... Why the heck does he stay till four on a SATURDAY!?" said Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto shrugged their shoulders at the same time. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto for copying him. "Jeez," said Yamamoto, smirking at Gokudera, "you need to get laid if you get angry that easy."

"Shut up."

--

"... I'm telling you Yamamoto I do get laid!" continued Gokudera, his face red with embarrassment.

"'Course you do, Gokudera." Yamamoto chuckled.

"You're just-"

"Um, guys, we're here." Tsuna said. He pointed towards the school just in case they didn't notice.

"Oh," both of them said.

"Aw damn, the gate's locked. Oh well, guess we're gonna have to go home!" Tsuna said, starting for home. Yamamoto grabbed his collar.

"Heh, you're such a baby Tsuna. C'mon, we're recruiting Hibari whether you like it or not."

"Don't boss the 10th around like that!" Gokudera spat, still sore from earlier. Yamamoto completely ignored him.

"Don't be such a chicken Tsuna!" he said, lifting him up. "Wh-what are you doing!?" Tsuna stammered.

"Live a little!" Yamamoto laughed, hurling Tsuna over the fence with remarkable strength. Tsuna landed on his face on the pavement. "O-owwwww..."

"Wh-what the hell did you do!?" Gokudera screeched. "You could've seriously hurt him!"

"What, you want to join him?" Yamamoto said grinning.

"No, I-" Gokudera was cut off by being grabbed on the shoulders by the so-called baseball idiot. "Too late!" Soon enough, he was face down on the pavement right next to his boss. Yamamoto easily scaled the fence and landed behind Tsuna and Gokudera.

Gokudera got up, bringing the half-concious Tsuna up with him. "You BASTARD, I'm going to fucking-"

"Don't trespass or I'll bite you to death," a venomous voice said. Gokudera forgot his anger and turned to the familiar voice, and, whaddya know, it was Hibari Kyoya, with his infamous wry smile.

"H-hi-hibar-ri-sama..." Tsuna (still being supported by Gokudera) said. Hibari looked at Tsuna, whose fear and pain gave him a slight joy, causing his crocodile grin to grow wider. Gokudera sensed Tsuna's obvious discomfort and put himself between Tsuna and Hibari.

"So, Hibari" Yamamoto grinned. "How do you feel about joining the mafia?"

_"Damn, he sure gets right to the point..."_

Hibari shifted his paralyzing glare to Yamamoto. "I don't think so..."

"We aren't leaving until we get some kind of conclusive answer" Yamamoto said. He was painfully oblivious to how dangerous and sadistic Hibari was, and Gokudera was surprised Hibari wasn't cracking one of his tonfas over Yamamoto's head by now.

"Since you're so annoying..." Hibari snarled, "I'll see what I can do, _if... _I can speak to Sawada one-on-one." he said, nodding towards Tsuna, an obvious gleam in his eye.

"I... don't like where he's going with this, Yamamoto." Gokudera whispered. "Me niether..." agreed Yamamoto. Tsuna, despite the fact his mind was telling him to run like he's never fucking ran before, was beginning to feel bad for his cowardice. Reborn's words repeated at the back of his head, that a good mafia boss always thinks of his family and puts them before himself, and Yamamoto and Gokudera looked obviously excited to get a new family member. Despite the fact that Tsuna never wanted to be a boss in the first place, he felt that he had to contribute _something._ He stood up and backed away from Gokudera.

"I'll go, don't worry, I'll be fine," Tsuna said, his guilt already leaving him. He walked toward Hibari, who smiled shadily and led him towards a now empty building at the school. Tsuna suddenly got a _really _bad feeling. In fact, it was so bad he didn't notice that Gokudera and Yamamoto were shouting their heads off, telling him to run away as fast as he possibly could.

Hibari opened a door to the prefects lounge. "In here," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the door. Tsuna cautiously walked in, keeping an eye on him the entire time. Hibari came in after him, and Tsuna could hear a click as Hibari locked the door.

"So H-hibari-s-sam-ma, we need you to join the Vongola because-" he was cut off by Hibari grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around to face him. Hibari had a mischeivious look in his eye, and Tsuna didn't like it one bit. Suddenly, Hibari shoved him against a wall, which made Tsuna cry in pain and fall to the ground.

"Love hurts, doesn't it Sawada?" he said, slight quivering in his normally stoic voice. Tsuna stared at Hibari in confusion. "Hi-bari-sama... what are you s-saying?"

"You know what I'm saying!" Hibari shouted, startling Tsuna. Hibari regained his calm at the sight of Tsuna's fear. He got down on his knees in front of Tsuna, meeting his fearful eyes, less than an inch away from his face.Tsuna froze. He somehow could not move, and couldn't even move any of his limbs at all, couldn't even blink, couldn't even breathe.

_**"What's the matter, Sawada? Are you afraid of me?"**_


End file.
